lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 544
Report #544 Skillset: Ecology Skill: New Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected Mar 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: As the druid's equivalent to the mage Psionic tertiary, Ecology, as a whole, lacks a suitable means of actually helping druids build towards a kill within their meld, much less without. Playing off of the vast potential of banes in Ecology, a new skill is proposed to help alleviate this lack of killing potential. Solution #1: Create a new skill in Ecology called BloodBane that, much like the other banes, is 3p and lasts a minute, causing the affected to suffer anywhere from 125 - 150 bleeding whenever a fetish strikes, successfully delivering the poison or not. Solution #2: As above, however, replace BatBane with BloodBane for druids who choose Ecology, keeping BatBane for the sole use and benefit of Ecology bards. Solution #3: According to some comments, either of the above and have bond sting cause bleeding on a BloodBaned target as well. Player Comments: ---on 1/29 @ 02:29 writes: Report renewed to take comments into account. ---on 1/31 @ 05:09 writes: Either solution; Ecology Druids need some love too! ---on 1/31 @ 16:17 writes: Still think more bleeding is the last thing Harbingers need, so solution 2. ---on 2/1 @ 07:20 writes: I would think that Harbingers could output more bleeding via their CrowCaw spam than via fetish spam, within the same space of time. Solution 1, as long as it is fetish attacks only - though 250-300 bleeding per berserkfetish seems a bit high now that I think about it, as it makes DesertSmudge kinda useless (could buff that while we're at it, I suppose). Does your solution include fetish attacks via armoured familiar, and are the numbers open for tweaking? ---on 2/1 @ 15:32 writes: There's nothing stopping you from burning a DesertSmudge and then using Fetish attacks during the delay. ---on 2/2 @ 22:25 writes: Indeed, the aim is to introduce an ability to help build towards a kill using Ecology, and BloodBane+DesertSmudge would be a good combination among others as Lehki points out. As for the suggestion to make armoured familiar hits cause bleeding as well, I have no problem with that if folk like it as long as the emphasis on the fetish hit causing bleeding goes through. As for the numbers, I'd say that range is high enough to be of use but low enough that it won't overwhelm someone at least clotting and using chervil wisely, I think. Suggestions and comments are always welcome though. ---on 3/2 @ 02:49 writes: I'm against this mostly for the synergy already existant in Glomdoring with bleeding and mana usage. Not denying the problem, but I think more bleeding in an org that has quite a bit of it already is not only unneccessary, but also unhealthy for game balance. ---on 3/2 @ 11:59 writes: I pretty much agree with Sahmiam. Solution 2, I -might- support, but not 1 or 3. ---on 3/3 @ 07:52 writes: Totally open to suggestions to bringing Ecology up to par offensively outside the meld, by the way, if people think bleeding isn't welcome. Unless folk pipe up with actually viable ideas, I might just stick with this certainly possible solution rather than the lack of other alternatives. ---on 3/4 @ 08:22 writes: An Ecology insta of some sort would be useful, I suppose, if you could devise one. Especially since ecologists aren't allowed to use crotamine. (And every other spec has an insta of some sort...) ---on 3/8 @ 19:02 writes: I'd support either of these. Raeri has it right that a Harbinger going for bleeding would be better served utilizing CrowCaw. The biggest thing this would do is giving a boost to the single fetish attacks, which are pretty poor at present (one venom from the restricted list, shruggable), yet which comprise a lot of the skill. I don't think there are any kill conditions based on the amount of bleeding - though I've heard the idea being bandied around some, that's a bridge we can cross when we get to it. I think in the mean time this could be a useful addition for all ecologists. ---on 3/9 @ 17:24 writes: How about an insta based on poisons and bleeding, then? Kill instantly for 8 power if the targets has 5 poison afflictions on them (not sure if the game can distinguish affs given by poisons from ones given otherwise) and a certain amount of bleeding (shouldn't be too high). Doesn't cost power or take eq if it fails. Just an ad hoc idea. ---on 3/9 @ 20:13 writes: I've a semi-written follow up to this report that will be tossed up in the future. The main concern is making Ecology build towards a viable offense at this point in time, though the suggestions are appreciated. ---on 3/12 @ 06:08 writes: I'm less concerned with Harbingers using the skill and more concerned with the druids using it in conjunction with Harbingers. I think an insta based on poisons and bleeding would be cool, but again, I fear it synergizes too well in Glomdoring. Nekotai can do ridiculous bleeding and have ways to increase poison applications. If there was a way to limit outside help in some way, then perhaps it would be a good solution. ---on 3/12 @ 22:41 writes: Since the original proposition was to incur bleeding when any poison hits, the comments taken into account earlier limited it only to fetish strikes - suitable to keep it useful for druids and bards without affecting other poison sources. Group combat is what it is right now, and it would be good to be able to synergize with your allies rather than doing your own thing - kinda like how warriors can work with other warriors for a nigh-insta pinleg. As for the insta, my plans are to make that revolve around bleeding rather than poisons considering the sheer horror which is the situation of maintaining more than one affliction for an insta to work, let alone shruggable poisons. Read: deathprophesy.